


At the Edge of Paradise

by MrowSaystheCat



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Band)
Genre: A/U, M/M, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an offering goes wrong... or totally right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Necessary Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. All the usual disclaimers apply, of course. I fought with myself for a while on where certain things would lead; who with who. Still not totally sure, but I have a good idea. Relationships will be edited later to reflect the ideals found within the story as things progress. Characters will also be edited according to later appearances. As this is an A/U, don't expect everyone to be exactly as you perceive them to be IRL. I'm taking a lot of creative license here; but I suppose all fanfiction writers do the same? Different characters will be followed for different chapters, according to what each has to share with us in order for the story to move along. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.

Chapter One

There was the typical cluster of dancers on the floor. They seemed as though they were in another world, even if they were close enough for the two men to touch. Bodies writhed; some with a faint sheen to them and all given over to lustful gyrations which were in time with the music playing. There was very little conversation happening within that sensual mass of seemingly lost souls. Instead, they spoke with actions and all were distracted by a single, shared subject. An exotic elegance lived there, but it was not enough to attract either individual to join as they passed by towards the seating in the nearby corner. Within a few minutes, they were both planted upon opposite seats in the booth; their attention began upon one another, then drifted back to the hedonistic dancers. For a few minutes, the two men watched the group. They let their eyes devour the delicacies presented for them, heedless abandon attracting them each to several different individuals. Of course, it was a look and don't touch type of deal; neither had a complaint with it. Eventually, their gazes drifted back to one another. They shared a smile, each with their appetites wet.

"So, you said there was someone here I had to meet?" The smaller of the two men asked his friend. They'd known each other for years, really. Once, a while ago? They'd been lovers, but had quickly discovered that their relationship was far more comfortable and open on a platonic level. "I take it the person isn't out there? You would have shoved me in to them, otherwise." 

"You know me too well." The second answered with a grin. "I don't see him among them, and I'd probably go in to mild shock if I did." There was a smirk on his face then; picturing that certain friend dancing was just a bit.. off. "He's probably near the bar, come to think of it - that's where he usually hangs out. I'll go look for him real fast. You just sit here and relax; order a drink or something, but don't get wasted." 

"Me, get wasted?" There was a feigned look of shock upon the delicate features; dark eyes had gone wide and soft lips had parted. A small hand had gone to the base of his throat; touching over a tiny skull pendant that hung there. "Certainly you jest. Besides, if you hurry up in this action? There won't be enough time for me to get wasted, Ju-ken." 

"Whatever you say, lightweight." Was the smirked reply while the taller of the two moved from the booth. Soon enough, he was gone - leaving his then scowling friend to his own devices. As Ju-ken walked? He felt a horrible wash of shame for what he was about to do. Regardless, he'd made a promise to himself and he needed that 'in' which this offering would gift to him. They always spoke of necessary, important sacrifices - this wasn't the first he'd made, but it would be one of the hardest to perform. Besides, it wasn't like he could relent upon this. He was in too deep, there was no way out. He had to go forward with what he'd put in motion; it was the only way. So, by the time he'd met up with the one he'd set out from the booth to find? Ju-ken's mind was as settled as it could be. There would no outward signs of regret when they got down to the wire. Just a small, nagging voice in the back of his mind.

_You've sold out one of your best friends for what? For power? To get noticed? To be known? You're already known, fool. He marked you, didn't he? What good will this do?_

He hushed those thoughts and smiled at the one he'd brought his close friend to the club for. The other watched him with cold blue eyes, and gifted him with the ghost of a smile only after a moment or two of silent scrutiny. Slowly, the other man got to his feet. He left a small host of others at the bar; each watching Ju-ken with eyes as equally cold as that blue stare. Though he was taller by a few inches than this one that he'd come to see? Well, he felt rather small compared to him. There was something to this pale, elegantly suited male which just made a person feel .. inferior.

"You've brought your gift for me then?" Was the question asked; the words almost a whisper on those full lips. Ju-ken gulped, but didn't speak. Instead, he gave a brief nod and glanced in the direction where his offering sat waiting. Full petals parted over a sharp, slow smile and the owner of that almost frozen gaze glanced briefly over his shoulder in that general direction. "Take me to him." 

Without further ado, Ju-ken began to guide the other back the way he'd traveled. Again, the dancers were ignored - though many were taking the opportunity to watch the unfolding events. Similar cold eyes were scattered throughout the forest of slinky, sensual movements. Ju-ken should have realized it, but he didn't stop to think of all the little nuances of the layout around him. Regardless, while it had only been a matter of minutes since he slipped away? It felt like hours. Within a few heartbeats? They were back to where he'd started. However, when they arrived - it was to find that his friend was not alone. Ju-ken found those cold blue eyes locking on him once more, and the smile which accompanied them was not exactly the most pleasant he'd ever been given.

"Who is that with my gift, Ju-ken?"


	2. A Stranger Comes to Call

Chapter Two

As soon as Ju-ken had gone off to invite his friend to their table? A young lady wearing the club's logo neatly stitched on a white blouse had arrived at his side. The small man glanced up at her, surprised to find her there at his side so readily. It was like she'd heard them discussing the situation? He dismissed the idea - it was actually rather hard to hear anything above the music unless someone was sitting close by, and she'd come from no where. Despite that small nagging of misgiving, when she offered to procure him any beverage of his choice? He couldn't help but smile and request a glass of Burgundy. She'd given a smile and a nod, then was gone from his side. After she'd floated off? He leaned back against the clouded leopard print velvet cushion, enjoying the dark luxury the club afforded its patrons. It was very elegant, the aesthetics which were in place all around him. The table of the booth was constructed in what looked to be a smooth ebony; it was edged in silver and graced with a tiger's eye inlay in the center. He was tracing along the stone inlay with the tips of his fingers when his wine came to him.

The young woman placed it upon a white napkin, again with the club's logo printed upon it. She then bowed and left his side. As she went, another individual arrived. Seemingly another patron of the establishment; though this one carried an aura which immediately caught the attention of the seated man. He'd been taking the first sip of wine when he was approached; their eyes locking on to one another. Perhaps this was the man whom Ju-ken had said he had to meet? If so, then where was his friend at? Probably distracted by some pretty face, that was the best explanation. 

"May I?" The stranger asked, his voice quiet and low. He'd gestured to the seat which Ju-ken had recently left vacant. When he was answered by a hybrid nod and gentle shrug, he smirked lightly and slid in to the booth. His eyes did not travel off to watch the dancers nearby; then again, neither did the one drinking the wine. "What a charming necklace, sir." The stranger glanced at the tiny skull which was nestled at the base of the small man's throat. It rested upon a slender silver chain, though it wasn't the sole piece of jewelry he wore that evening. There were other examples, all of it geared towards mystical or macabre interests. Perhaps that's why Ju-ken brought him here? He knew his taste of the occult - and everything about this establishment was entrancing to him. 

"Thank you." Came the easy reply, and again - a hand went to touch the mentioned adornment. After that? He tilted his head gently, sizing up the other across from him. Another sip of wine was taken, and he smirked over at his new found companion. "So, where is Ju-ken? I can't believe he just wondered off without introducing us properly..."

"Who?" It was the stranger's turn to tilt his head. An easy smile rested upon thin lips, and dark eyes danced with amusement at the wine drinker's seeming expense. For a moment, silence rested between the two men, and then the stranger found himself receiving a smirk and a little shrug from the one who had looked so confused for a moment. 

"So, you're not his friend then." Not a question, of course. He chuckled to himself, and took another sip of wine. For a moment, he closed his eyes; still feeling the impact that the unknown individual's smile had upon him. It was strange, really. The other man wasn't exactly handsome in a way that typically caught his attention. He had beautiful eyes, though; they spoke volumes where he'd otherwise instantaneously come off as quiet. They made him feel.. comfortable, at home. Valued. Wasn't that odd? Who could make someone they'd just met feel valued with just a simple gaze? He was being foolish, or the wine was getting to his head too quickly. "So, who are you?"

"Just someone who is wanting a little company; you seemed so enchanted with the decor - I thought perhaps we'd share some similarities." That quiet voice; rich with a warmth that wasn't typically heard from someone just met. It was like they'd known one another forever, with the way the other pitched himself. It was so... intimate? "You'd want a name, perhaps? Call me Kaz."

"Kaz, then. I'm Hyde." A little grin came; flirtatious without even trying to be so. There was just something which called to him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet - aside from those eyes, that voice. This stranger, Kaz - whom Ju-ken had not arranged for him to meet - was infecting his mind in a way which was unprecedented in a brand new acquaintance. Wasn't this so odd? Hyde wanted to laugh at himself, really. He was being foolish in his thoughts. Though he did find he really couldn't take his gaze away from those lovely eyes...

"Hyde. The pleasure is all mine." A polite, genuine smile and a gentle nod of his head; Kaz's eyes were locked upon the structure of the other's face - studying everything about it. The scent of the smaller male had called him, roped him in to tracking him as soon as he'd entered the premise with Camui's newest protégé. When that tall man had left him? He'd sent one of his own favorites over to the table to procure a drink for the one who lingered there in the booth. There was a small guilty streak in the back of Kaz's mind, but it was easily dismissed. He knew the games that Camui liked to play; a sacrifice from the favorite - someone cherished by the heart... A toy, perhaps to be broken. Perhaps to be treasured. In any case, he refused to let it happen to this delicious creature drinking wine across from him. 

So, when he heard the approach of his fellow Elder and his new favorite? He did not relent upon the position he'd taken. Kaz also didn't take his eyes from Hyde's. That question which had been asked of Ju-ken had not been heard by the smaller man; they were too far off and the music's flow was properly muffling for a human's hearing to catch it at such distance. These things were no obstacle for Kaz's senses, of course. A tiny smirk played upon his lips, and he slowly released the smaller male from some of his suggestive power. Hyde's eyes flickered to Ju-ken and the one with him - and he gifted them both with a smile. 

"Come on and join us!" Called the one with the wine; gesturing to the two who stood there. Hyde really had no clue that he was suddenly something a silent war was about to be waged over. The two approached; Camui in the front, smiling at his selected prey - Kaz could all but feel it. However, the one with the icy blue eyes didn't sit next to the human already at the booth. He slid in next to his fellow Vampire - leaving his new lapdog to settle in beside the one he'd put upon the proverbial chopping block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Gackt seems a little cold and evil here... Hmmm.


	3. Wine and Tension

Chapter Three

The two Vampires and two humans sat at the booth together, with little conversation taking place. Three of them were aware of why, but the fourth? He felt the awkwardness only slowly; some of the cheerful smile he wore dying off as he glanced around at those who sat with him. After a few minutes, he narrowed his eyes and turned his head gently to look at Ju-ken. Considering that this man was the one he knew the best of the group? He was the only one whom Hyde could question on the presence of such a proverbial chill there in their booth.

"Am I missing something?" He asked, leaning in to place the question to his friend without the other two men hearing. Hyde didn't pitch his voice in a whisper, that would have been very difficult for Ju-ken to pick up on what with the music in the club. His voice was low, though; it also held that note of suspicion in it. He felt like he'd done something completely wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on -what- it had been. The small man also didn't miss how on edge Ju-ken seemed. So, yes - there was the key. Everyone knew what was up _but him_. That was hardly fair, right? 

A soft shake of Ju-ken's head and a low "Later, man." Was the only reply he got to his question. So, it was probably something deep. Damn it. He let his attention move back to the two men across from himself and his friend. They were both looking at him; their attention heavy. It was odd; like he was being scrutinized and he wasn't sure as to why they'd both have such similar displays of concentration. It was beginning to get really uncomfortable. As for Ju-ken? He seemed to be looking everywhere but at the two men across from them - or at Hyde himself. Okay. This was getting weirder and weirder. Usually, his tall friend would find some way to swing them out of an awkward moment. Why wasn't he then doing that swooping?

"I'm guessing the two of you aren't on good terms?" He finally stated, letting his gaze swing between the two men across from him. Which, if they agreed to his question? Would be odd. They were sitting there, together - and it was obvious they knew each other with the look they shared then. Former lovers, maybe? Beside him, Ju-ken was trying to figure out how to melt in to the seat discreetly.

"We're not rivals, no." Blue-eyes answered then, the one he didn't have a name for. He was handsome in ones of those 'this man is too perfect to be real' fashions which typically made his heart skip a beat. He'd flashed a quick, winning smile then - which made Hyde raise a brow while he took a sip of his wine to calm that sense of awkwardness. "I just wasn't expecting Kaz to be here..." The one with those startling eyes turned his head to the one at his side. "You're usually not one to socialize so easily with a new face." 

"I'm allowed to find people intriguing when I do." Was all that Kaz replied. "Besides, you're being rude. You should introduce yourself; you were brought to him." He glanced at the 'mutual friend' that sat across the booth from him, next to Hyde. "Forgive me my mistake, but _you're_ the one who is being lax in his duties. Introduce them, as I'm assuming you're this Ju-ken that Hyde mentioned a moment before the two of you came to us." 

"I didn't give him the chance to..." Hyde began; but, those dark and lovely eyes flashed his way, as did the set of bright and cool blue ones - and he found himself silenced without a second thought. This was getting weirder and weirder. No simplistic looks had shut him up since he'd been a little boy; but there was something about those two separate gazes which were so commanding. Together? They were impossible to ignore. Beside him, Ju-ken shifted in the seat and he could feel the transfer of weight through the surface they shared. He was tense, but trying really hard to hide it. His poor friend... What was going on here? 

"Hyde, this is Gackt." Ju-ken stated after a moment, gesturing gently at the man with the eyes of ice. "Gackt, this would be my friend, Hyde." While the words were smooth? They'd been very difficult for the tall man to get past his lips. He hoped it was a tick that the other human would miss, but certainly neither of the Vampires would disregard it. Dark eyes flicked to his friend, and Hyde was looking across the table to the one he'd just been introduced to.

"Pleased to meet you." Was a soft smile from the shortest figure in the booth. It would have been more of a pleasure had there not been such tension - but no one was able to orchestrate fate to their exact standards. No matter how hard they might try. Life had its own way of working things out, and it never really paid much attention to individual emotions. 

"Much the same, lovely one." Those piercing eyes caught upon the one he was speaking in turn to, the flicker of a smile coming across full lips. "I was hoping to get to know you some in private; Ju-ken has told me such wonderful stories about you. However, it seems that we're with an extra wheel?" With that, the cold eyes shifted over to Kaz. The other Vampire merely smirked, gave a small shrug and didn't get up to leave or make an excuse for himself. Those eyes returned to Hyde. "Therefore, I doubt that my hopes for the evening are ruined..."

"It's all the same to me." Was the reply, a little smirk and a mischievous gaze being given then. "I don't think I'd have allowed myself to be whisked away at your pleasure; Ju-ken really has been mysterious about you . When I agreed to come, it was to meet and not 'get to know privately'. That's always a step taken later." Hyde's eyes were locked upon Gackt. Those cold eyes had hardened for a second, but then that intimidating ice had seemingly thawed and there was a smile upon the handsome face. Beside Gackt? Kaz was chuckling in to his hand and looking over to the side - then flashing his eyes back to Hyde; hoping to catch his gaze so they could be amused together. At his side? Ju-ken had his eyes closed and was sighing inwardly. 

"Not that I'd want to rush such things, I meant no disrespect - only that you're just so fascinating. However, I am a little hurt that Ju-ken would be so remiss in speaking of my graces to you..." 

"Don't be, he knows I like a mystery." One of Hyde's elbows was on the table then, and he was cupping the left side of his jawline with his hand while smirking over at the mildly perturbed Gackt. "Still, it remains the same. I get here, meet you, we'd hang out with Ju-ken nearby while we talk about random shit - and if I trusted you? We'd meet up again later, without Ju-ken. In a public place." He gave a little shrug. "A person has to be careful these days, after all. The disappearances in this area of men and women both is really startling, don't you think? You might be handsome, but that doesn't exclude you from being some shady bastard." 

"I promise, I am not a 'shady bastard'." Apparently, he'd offended ol' blue eyes. That look of disdain was interesting to see on such a perfect visage. Hyde drummed his fingers against his cheeks gently, giving the other a slight raise of his eyebrows. Beside Gackt? Kaz was smiling softly and trying to hide the want for more laughter. 

"He's really not, Hyde. I wouldn't invite you out to meet someone that would do you harm, you know that." Ju-ken's words were, once again, smooth. There was not a shred of guile in them - though it was a pack of lies. He was aware of what might happen; that Hyde's fate would hang in the balance upon the hook of Gackt's whim. Had Kaz not been here? The small man would have been enchanted and taken away to wherever Gackt wished to keep him. For the moment though? It was difficult for Ju-ken to keep up the hurt facade which played upon his face. It was necessary, of course - otherwise, there would be too many questions from Hyde, and not any which he could truthfully answer while saving his own skin. The more he thought about it? The more tortured he felt. Why would Gackt ask something like this of him?

"I know that's true, of course." Was the nodded reply. The man's small fingers were then running gentle rings around the rim of his wine glass while Hyde let his eyes travel around the booth. From one man to the next, silence hanging between them for a few minutes. "That doesn't mean that I'd still just go off with someone I couldn't judge for myself. While I trust you, Ju-ken? Not all people have the same experience of different individuals." 

"That's a very wise observation." Kaz let his voice flow then, a soft smile upon his face while he nodded in agreement to what had been said before. It earned him a glare from Camui, a blank look from Ju-ken, and a grin from Hyde. "After all, he could be all artifice with Ju-ken, and only when he was alone with you would the evil truth come out."

"How very unfair." Was all Gackt said to that, before giving a soft punch at Kaz's shoulder while he glared. "Besides, no one asked for your opinion, Kaz." _Stay out of this, brother. He's mine. A gift to me, a sacrifice to be a toy. Go find something of your own to play with._ The voice in Kaz's head was that of the other Vampire, of course. Eyes of blue met those of obsidian in a chilled stare off; the elder of the two deciding not to answer in any other aspect. It was a certain declaration of disagreement, despite the unspoken nature. 

"I like to hear his opinion." Hyde stated, drawing the attention of the booth back to himself while he picked up the glass again. The small man took a sip, then set it back down. After swallowing, he licked his lips and then lowered his lashes. A shrug was given. "Not that I'd want for you to be some horrible person, of course - but it goes along with the theme of my own thought processes, Gackt. Not to be insulting. I don't know you. I also don't know Kaz. After all, even if the situation were switched around? I would still insist upon such arrangements." 

"See, it isn't personal." Kaz nodded, glancing at the younger vampire with a little smirk. Gackt threw him a nasty gaze, then flicked kinder eyes back to Hyde. It made Kaz want to roll his own eyes, though he held back from the impulse. 

"So, would you perhaps like to meet again after tonight? Without the company of Ju-ken or Kaz? So many wheels when there need only be two..." That smile made Kaz see red, but he held his peace rather well. Gackt continued in the charming direction, finally coming to terms with the fact he wouldn't be getting his toy that evening. "We'd be in public, and you can find out that I'm not the psychopath you seem to fear meeting..." 

"I'd like that." Hyde had nodded, then he glanced at Kaz. "I'd like to meet with you again too, of course. You said you were interested in getting to know me before Gackt and Ju-ken joined us; I'd like to give you that chance." He smiled then, and reached to the napkin which his wine had been sitting upon. The glass was empty then, and easily rested to the side with no threat to the lovely surface on which it sat. After a second, Hyde produced a pen from one of his pockets - and was soon scribbling his number and name twice on the napkin. He ripped the pieces, so that each man would have a copy and handed them over. "In any case, it is growing late. I have to be at work early tomorrow, so why don't you both use that number, hmm? We can plan from there." A glance was given to Ju-ken. "Ready to go?" Hyde wasn't going to leave without the person he came with; it was a personal rule of an outing - always had been. 

With that, the two humans were on their way - after an agreement from the taller of the two. With misgivings, he walked to the exit with Hyde. It left the two Vampires alone at the table, neither one of them speaking - even in the other's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long and was seemingly so uneventful. I hope it wasn't too boring! There will be more soon. So, what are any thoughts you might have on this piece so far? Anything, anyone? I'd love to hear suggestions or commentary ^^; v


	4. A Promise Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz's turn to be a little creepy? XD There's also naked Hyde in here. Naked, sleeping Hyde. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait on the chapter, to anyone keeping up.

Chapter Four

The evening had brought with it the unexpected. This was something relatively welcomed by Kaz; over the long years of his life, he'd started to draw away from the world. On the night when he decided to ghost through society? He'd met a man who had captured his interests upon first glance. Within itself, that was shocking - but also highly pleasant. However, that he'd gone out of his way to make certain that this random, though captivating, mortal could be saved from Camui's clutches? Well, that was just downright breathtaking. Long ago, Kaz had cut ties with the mortal world; moving through it as a shadow when he had to, feeding on those who would not be missed when the need of nourishment came. He was not like the others of his kind; pretending to be mortal in order to play as they would among their prey. It was a farce, and it was one which grew more dangerous with every passing year. Humans were growing wiser and wiser, their technology and logic had flourished despite their species leaning towards self-destruction. They obviously had suspicion of the area, and in their questioning ways? That mind-set which sought truth over superstition, myths, or the reaction of brushing a mystery under the table? Well, that would eventually pull his kind from the shadows. Expose them to the light. He wanted no part in that; he'd warned others, like Camui, against these things - but they would have none of his wisdom. 'Go back to your shadows, old one', they would laugh. They'd called him a fool. In the end, he was certain that they would see the truth of their own mistakes. However, the revelation would come too late.

That was neither here nor there, of course. No. His mind did not linger upon these aging factors of his self-imposed separation from the world at large. Instead, they were on the man who had captured his eyes. There was something to him which spoke so deeply to Kaz. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Certainly, he was lovely - more so than handsome. But it wasn't beauty which called, for the such could be seen in so many humans. No, there was something else which drew him to the mortal's flame. He was puzzled, but it would eventually show itself - the more he followed him, learned of him. Protected him from Camui's ever reaching grasp. That would be a challenge. While they were not exactly foes? He and the younger Vampire had always found themselves somehow at odds over the most peculiar things. Kaz knew him to be a very predatory sort. He loved his games, did Camui. Toying with mortals who weren't 'in the know' was always favored; but he enjoyed devastating the hearts of his promised ones even more. So, was this to be more about Ju-ken for the younger one? It could possibly figure in to his own advantage, of course. Kaz would have to see where the keys of this game resided for the other Vampire. After all, he was also aware of how much Camui enjoyed a challenge. He also hated to lose. And the way he'd looked at Hyde? While it made Kaz himself see red in jealousy, it also made him aware that there was desire to keep the prey alive. Camui wouldn't openly invest himself in a mortal that an elder had beaten him to either; not unless he meant to accept any challenge which came over that one's fate. 

Well. Perhaps he'd been wrong about how this would lay at Ju-ken's feet for Camui's interests? Though, that tall mortal had much to do with it all. Things to consider later, things to watch for. At the moment, he had tracked Hyde down to his dwelling. It was relatively modest; not the rich and grand abode which had been suggested by the way the small man dressed himself. Perhaps the majority of his money went to clothing and accessories first? It made Kaz smirk to think of it, but in the end? It mattered little. Much as any security features which might have surrounded the man's home. Before he knew it, Kaz was within the darkened corridors of Hyde's home. Who needed an invitation? Those old myths were foolish, even if they had once calmed mortal hearts when they slept at night. All of that aside, he knew the master of the house was currently there; he could scent him easily enough. Heart was calm, the soft sound of his breathing even. Asleep, then. Good. That would do for this encounter.

The Vampire found his mortal quarry curled up under a leopard print blanket and black sheets of soft, sumptuous cotton. One arm was tucked under a pillow, cradling that softness which cushioned his head. The human looked so peaceful in sleep; his lovely features seeming so serene. It was almost torture to not touch him, and the lure of his essence? That heady, gentle thrum of the heart? They sang to Kaz; the smooth and rich skin, the melodious pulse, the man's soft lips pouting gently in his sleep. A feast for the senses, as well as for his longings. A small tremble went through him; lust was at war with common sense within Kaz. Then again, why was he even there if not to partake in the blissful offerings to be found with and within this man? He made fists with his hands, closed his eyes. Slowly, he calmed himself while the other slept on; completely unaware of his uninvited guest. Why had he come here? Kaz let his mind stew with the question. For a long moment, it went unanswered. Then? He opened his eyes and tilted his head; gazing at the beautiful and fragile creature sleeping in the bed just a few steps away... 

Suddenly, he was pulling the covers back so that he could see the curled limbs and torso which lingered beneath. Hyde slept on, entrapped then in a bit of magic woven over him by the visitor. The man slept naked; his body was gently toned, still supple and well-formed. Yet it also showed proof that age was creeping closer to autumn days for the man... Kaz had been around the same age when he'd been taken by a Vampire; centuries ago, and those days were remembered only in fragmented glimpses of the past. His memories were distorted, filled with pain and joy - and the much missed sun. Life had been so different then... Kaz pushed the ghosts of his memories away, and slowly lowered himself down in the bed with the sleeping human. He gently pried Hyde's arms away from the pillow and guided his body so that he lay on his back. Slowly, he had the man extend his arms and then his legs so he could see all of his make. Kaz found himself tracing along that lovely flesh; the sleeping man shifting in his restfulness and the hold of the spell. Dark lashes flickered against warm cheeks; Kaz leaned down and hummed softly at him - calming whatever dream playing behind the man's lids. The Vampire remained there for a few minutes, watching Hyde's pulse at the different areas where it fluttered under his skin; fascinated with the beauty of the other male. One day, all too soon, he would wilt and eventually? He would pass from this world and in to the next. Unless, of course - someone made other arrangements for him. A temptation, more than any other he'd ever felt in his life. It could happen so easily, here in that house. They were alone, Hyde was trapped under his spell and the heavy, heady lure of his own dreams. It would be a quiet affair. However, what would come afterwards? That was the part which gave Kaz pause on the issue. 

"I'll give you the choice, my lovely one..." He whispered to the dreaming man, stroking his fingers gently around one pierced nipple as he spoke. "We'll get to know one another. I'll slowly unravel the mysteries of our world to you. If you want to walk with me, always - you shall. If you decide to forget, I'll steal it all away from you so you won't be haunted or hunted by our kind. I'll protect you until the end of your days, a loving shadow you'll never see..." The sorrow and longing in his voice was thick, surprising him. "I make this promise to you, Hyde." With his nail, he nicked the flesh of the nipple - causing a soft gasp to fall from the still sleeping man. Blood welled to the surface, and Kaz leaned to taste the delicious, sweet nectar. It was so hard not to continue to feed; the warm body writhed so gently against him. Regardless, he knew he must cease. Pulling away, he swiped his tongue over his fangs; cleaning them of that exquisite liqueur. "No one else will have you."  
With that, he covered the naked man once more - and left him there on the bed, to continue in his dreams. Kaz had healed the place he'd nicked with a lick of his own bitten tongue before he'd risen from the mattress. Without a second glance to him? Kaz left the house behind, soon finding himself out in the street once more. 

"Well, well." A charming, deep voice drifted to him from the shadows of trees which swayed gently nearby. "What a surprise..." Camui stood there, his silhouette a paragon of darkness. Slowly, he walked forward in to the street so that he stood directly across from Kaz. "He is mine, you know. Ju-ken gave him to me." 

"You'll have him when hell freezes over." Was a soft hiss; the challenge clear within the tone of the elder's voice. Blue eyes widened in response, and then there was a chuckle which filled the air. 

"Oh, is that so?" Camui smirked, glancing over towards the house where Kaz had perhaps lingered too long. "He did give his number to both of us; perhaps he has interest in me as well? What do you say to a little friendly competition, Kaz?" The taller male did not jump back when he found the older Vampire having moved in to his line of sight - as if his presence there would block the image of the house. Gackt knew that he was daring much of this older Vampire; he couldn't help it, though. It was all too exciting, and there was a very intoxicating prize to be had. Perhaps he'd even make him a Vampire, if he won? Just to lead him around in front of Kaz, to spite the older male and taunt him with his victory for as long as Hyde survived the eternal chain of nights. 

"Go fuck yourself." Was all the elder spat out. "This one is mine; your human can not make a gift of another, not in the true rights of our kind. You have no claim here, and I've already had his blood. Try me at your own risk, Camui. Now, get out of my territory." 

"Temper, temper, old man." Was the chuckled response. "I'll leave - but just know, I will have my time in the spray of his starlight." With that, the younger Vampire left the area; his flight fast, knowing better than to challenge the other male at this point in his temper. It did not mean, however, that the game was over.

Indeed, it was far from.


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

There was no memory of the late night visitor; not even the semblance of a dream. Instead, Hyde had gone through his day as he normally would have when he woke up. Shower, shave, get dressed, eat breakfast and leave the house for the real world around him. There were no calls that day, at least not from the two men he'd met the previous night. His occupation had his phone busy, of course - didn't it always? Generally, it was business as usual. Several days went by in this fashion; no sign of either man. He wasn't surprised, in all actuality - he knew the rules to the game; that want to not look too enthusiastic. There was a smirk on his face each time he thought about it, really. He'd known that he'd been highly direct about not wanting to meet either in a private setting until getting to know them both better - it made things move more slowly when such words fell from his lips. It was best to take that route, though. Even if it made him look paranoid or strange; better safe than sorry. Or dead. Hyde was in no hurry to die, after all - and there seemed to be a lot of that taking place mysteriously in their general area. 

The end of the week arrived, and with it? Finally came one of those calls he'd almost given up on by that point. It came from the dark eyed, quiet one called Kaz. He was very pleased with this development, in all reality. While most would probably prefer the blue eyed, handsome one - and Hyde wasn't denying that there was appeal there - there was something about the man who called which was just... spellbinding. There was still that lack of being able to pin down exactly what it was; something to the eyes, they were so breathtaking. Of course, he sensed some type of kinship between them, too - but wasn't that so strange in someone he'd just met? How could such a thing be known already? Foolish fancy, but it didn't change the smile the thought brought to his face. Regardless of it all, he was still intent upon the rules he'd laid down when he'd first met the two men. They made their arrangements for a small bar near to where Hyde lived; just a fringe out of the district which had housed their first meeting. It was known to be a safer part of the city; why Ju-ken insisted on going to that one club known for so many mysteries and troubles was beyond Hyde. He was glad that Kaz agreed with the change of location, obviously. That night was looking promising.

Hyde arrived at the agreed upon location a little before the decided time. He came alone, considering it was a place he knew so well and it was so close to home. There were friends made and kept among the staff, so if trouble came? He'd have good backing if needed. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but it was his way. Still, that hint of worry which came with every new meeting wasn't enough to keep him from going through with out-of-the-ordinary primping. Typically, he didn't put such emphasis on his appearance, even for these meetings of a possible lover, partner - boyfriend - whatever one wanted to call the such. However, for Kaz? He'd pulled out all the stops; Hyde knew he looked good enough to devour. He'd turned more than a few heads on the way in. Those positive looks having greeted him, he sat preening in his usual seat - knowing that Kaz would be able to find him; it was easy to see him from the entrance, considering the size of the establishment. There were nervous tugs to his clothing, of course; the concern for neatness overcoming him. Of course, this obsessiveness would seemingly leave when his intended company came to be with him; until then? He was constantly grooming himself; wondering if perhaps he'd gone too far with the outfit? There was even makeup worn that night; enough to bring out his features to more definition. Nothing outlandish. It was too late to back out then, of course. So, he would have to endure any negativity to his natural want to please if it came. Why was his head swimming through these things? Usually, he was so positive and confident, and there was that approval from those already in the bar with him. Why wouldn't Kaz share the same mindset - and furthermore, why the hell did he care so very much?

"You look really concerned with something; are you alright?" That quiet voice startled Hyde; he glanced up in a rush from where he'd been smoothing the sheer material of the long, opened duster he wore to make sure it lay correctly. He found Kaz staring down at him, his calm and entrapping eyes swallowing him whole - locking him in to place. "You look like perfection, Hyde." With that, there was a crinkle to the side of his eyes as an easy smile came - and Kaz sat down across from him at the little table he always picked. It was strange having company here, really. He'd not thought of that until then. This place was typically sacred to him; for writing, for releasing thoughts on to paper while partaking in a bit of alcohol. 

"Oh, really?" Was the almost shy question which came as the smaller male collected himself. It was unlike him to be so easily flustered. "Thank you." Was said after the other man nodded gently in reassurance. What was coming over him? He tried to shake it off, and after a moment of staring in those warm, deep eyes? Everything felt... better. "And thank you for agreeing to meet here. I love this place..."

"Oh? I've never been in here before; it's very nice though. Very welcoming." Kaz smiled gently then. "There's something more peaceful here than the atmosphere of our first meeting's location." He knew why, but those were not words he could speak to Hyde. Instead, he merely let the idea settle between them; the words getting an agreeable nod from the beauty across from him. 

"There is, yes. I come here very often; I know a lot of the staff. There's almost a family feeling here, really. I like the quiet too, it's a good place to write..." What in the hell was he saying? Such words were typically kept to himself, locked away in the reaches of his mind. While it wasn't necessarily deeply private, it was something that he didn't share on the reasoning of... Well, there had to be some things which were private, special. His little corner away from the world, that no one would really expect unless they saw him come here every so often. This was probably the second time he'd not brought his notebook with him. The other time? It had been his first visit, before he'd realized what an ideal setting it was for ... privacy while in public. 

"You like to write? How interesting; what types of things do you write?" Kaz largely ignored that slightly dazed expression on Hyde's face. It was endearing, of course - but it also brought about a sense of guilt in the Vampire. When he'd sampled him, when he'd placed his magic; he'd opened conduits between them which would make it so easy for Hyde to speak to him. In a way, it was a step away from a total claiming; a step away from a pure marking. There were only several more chords to pull, but he wanted those to be tugged when the other man was ready. Until then, there was still some danger - but it was nothing he couldn't protect his new charge from. Also, until then - Hyde would most likely feel that strange sense of need. Regardless of that, when he'd placed that tie? Kaz had noted that there was a natural attraction, a geniune feel of connection, within Hyde for him already. It was a feeling of exaltation, really and now? Well, it fed the guilt. Despite such misgivings, it was for the best. It was less likely, then, that Camui would try anything.

But still not completely impossible.

In fact, with Camui, it was probably even more probable. Kaz wanted to kick himself in that second, but nothing of that like or those thoughts even managed to cross his face while Hyde started to chatter about his poetry. So, instead? He focused on what the beauty was saying yet again; pulling his own mind away from the worries and troubles he'd created for himself while he'd been only wanting to protect this human. Was he going about it all wrong? Even if he was, the course was set.

There was no turning back.

The selfish part of him would have refused anything else, too. Kaz knew that much of himself. Hyde was his, unless the other man decided he wanted nothing to do with him in the end. Then? The mark would still be present, and he would merely... watch and protect from a distance. Most likely to die inside when this flower wilted and faded from the world, if that was his choice after all was said and done. Why was the mere thought so heartbreaking? 

"You look distracted now." It was Kaz's turn to jump ever so slightly; Hyde's voice was teasing and pure. It brought the Vampire back to the moment, and then he was awarded the feeling of those small hands upon his own. "Are you alright, Kaz? I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Not in the least bit boring..." He promised, truthfully; letting his fingers close around the smaller hands which had come to touch his own. "You were talking of the last poem you penned here; such heartaches..."

And with that, the conversation continued well in to the evening. Eventually, of course - they had to go their separate ways. They'd agreed to meet again, same place and time, though only after several nights had passed. There were promises made to keep in contact until then, of course. Neither mentioned Camui; the possibility that he might wish to meet Hyde was a subject for other places or occasions. So, with that - they parted company. Secretly, Kaz saw the human back to his home from a distance; keeping watch for the rival which he knew would one day reappear. Even if he'd been silent since their last meeting? Kaz was no longer fool enough to think that the measures he'd placed down were enough to keep the younger Vampire away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. Sorry for the wait, whoever is reading this! I'm also sorry that this chapter was incredibly shoddy and not lengthy at all. Hopefully I'll be able to do more soon! Regardless, Gackt will be coming back in shortly... Ju-ken, too!


	6. Darkness Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get kinda fucked up, guys. :D You've been warned.

Hyde had not heard from Ju-ken for several days the night before he was due to meet with Kaz again. There was also still no word from the elusive Gackt; though his mind was moving slowly from the thought of the man with the blue eyes. While they'd not seen one another face to face since their first outing together? He and Kaz were talking over texts and email; getting to know one another in that newly traditional way which had invaded everyday life over recent years. This factor was becoming paramount in the human man's mind and heart; the more he got to know the other, the less he thought about that certain aspect of the first night they'd met. 

\---

Of course, said aspect had not forgotten him; nor had Gackt forgotten the role which Ju-ken had failed to play. It had proven to be so pivotal, that simplistic task which the tall human had been asked to perform. While it was no fault of Ju-ken's that Kaz had been present at such a sensitive moment and had taken the initiative to engage with Hyde? Gackt still laid the blame at his door; after all, it was the human's sacrifice and fate had not been kind on that front. Therefore, it had told the Vampire that perhaps...

These things had been in question in the time that Kaz had been romancing Hyde; Gackt having turned his gaze towards the first human subject. It was these thoughts which had taken him initially from the running, and these thoughts which began to drain his chances of success in the subtle track he'd been all but forced to take. In short; Gackt was not pleased. In the least. Therefore, Ju-ken had a price to pay. Especially when the Vampire learned of the communications and meetings between his elder rival and the human which had been gifted to him by Ju-ken's word. His rage had been horrible, and...

\---

Hyde was just getting home from work. The day had been long and rather taxing. While he was looking forward to his day off and his meeting with Kaz for the next evening? His bed was by far more appealing than anything else in that moment. First, he would take a shower; washing away the day could always prove to be relaxing. However, as he entered the house? Something seemed... off. At first, he couldn't put his finger on why. The door had been locked as it should be, and none of the windows were opened. These things would have been immediate indicators of trouble, as any sane person knew. With such a lack of the obvious, he'd taken off his shoes and locked the door behind him - furrowing his brow at the sense of tension he felt then. He was probably fooling himself; there couldn't be anything wrong, right? No. There had been more disappearances again, so perhaps that was putting him on edge? Coupled with the fact he'd not heard from his best friend for days - he was beginning to worry about a certain someone in his life. After all, Ju-ken wasn't one to go for days without saying something. Even if it was a random, stupid text of an off-color joke. This had to be the reason for that sudden wash of discomfort. The day was over, and his subconscious was free to play at its own will without the distraction of work. In that case, he knew that sleep would not come so readily as he'd been hoping. Regardless, the small man continued on his nightly discarding of his vestments; soon having left a small trail of clothing in his wake which he'd pick up the next day. One of the joys of living alone - he could be an absolute lazy slob when he was feeling exhausted. No one would ever be the wiser.

It seemed that he wasn't alone in that moment, however. As he made it in to the corridor which would lead to his bedroom and the adjoining bathroom, Hyde noticed a shadow cross in to the pathway he was taking. It was tall, and lurched in to a jerky type of movement he'd only seen in horror movies. The sight of this shadowed figure made him stop in his tracks; his breath hitching as his eyes went wide. As if mirroring him, said _thing_ stopped as well. Despite the lack of general movement, there seemed to be a bit of swaying to the form's position. As if it were held in a trance, or was about to fall over. For a moment, Hyde remained breathless - standing only in his briefs by that point. Then, he took a step backward; his mind rushing through thoughts of what he could use to defend himself. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Was barked out, his voice cracking in nervousness and tension. Just a few paces away, the _thing_ let out a low, guttural noise which could only be explained as something close to a grunt. As it did? That swaying, lulling motion ceased and the hunched posture straightened. In the darkness, bright eyes glinted and a growl came low through the shadows. It made Hyde's blood run cold. "What the fuck..." 

And then, there was the pain of a collision; the _thing_ having rushed at him from no where. He lay beneath it, dazed and seeing stars while it hissed out a long and dangerous sound which wasn't quite human at all. However, it seemed that something was holding it back from mauling him; the tension in its body told him that much - as did the pungent scent of its breath and saliva as it dripped and rolled over him. Hyde came to his senses long enough to glance up at what had him pinned to the floor. Expecting a beast of some type, some horror from a film which had somehow come to life... He was beyond surprised to find his own best friend snarling down at him. 

Ju-ken's eyes were almost as white as a fish's belly; the irises looking as if they'd been trapped under a layer of ice and snow. Regardless, they saw him - but they were empty of his friend. Instead of the warm, jovial, good natured Ju-ken? There was nothing but cold rage. That low, inhuman growling continued, and Hyde tried to use his hands to push the other's form up and off of him. It did not work; he couldn't even get the other to budge. More saliva; that horrible breath - and the flash of very wicked looking fangs as lips spread and curled with the snarling wrath the other held. The thing which was once Ju-ken then lowered his head; scenting against Hyde's neck before licking a line up it slowly. "Stop!" Was the screech from the trapped one, his hands balling in to fists and slamming against the other's shoulders in vicious but futile repetition.

That which was once his friend stilled and silenced, lifting its attention away from his neck to look down at his face. The lips were no longer snarling. There really was no expression then, almost as if all other signs of personality had been torn away with what had made Ju-ken himself. Those pale eyes shifted away, the head tilting as if it were listening to something far away; then, the moment was gone - and that stare had found Hyde's face again. A low, lulling noise began to roll through the stolen form; the weight and force relaxed. The eyes cleared, but they were no longer that sweet, dark gold which he'd long become familiar with. Instead, they were blue. Sharp and cold; the type which could nail someone in to place with a glance. Familiar, but not nearly so dear.

"Hello, Hyde." The voice which crooned from Ju-ken's lips was not that of his seemingly lost friend. It belonged to someone he'd only heard once before; due to the one who used to own the body above him. "How are you this evening?" Lips moved in to a smirk as the trapped man let out a horrified cry; and then there was darkness. The force of Gackt's magic had moved through the vessel which Ju-ken's formed served as, taking away Hyde's awareness as only a Vampire could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go exactly as I'd expected, but I like this idea more! Also, I hope that this chapter doesn't seem bad and that the action doesn't suck. I hope it is well described. I'd love to hear thoughts on it, of course. I welcome constructive criticism; it only helps, right?


	7. When Silence Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry this took so long. Hopefully, it won't be such a long wait until the next post! This also looked longer when I was writing it. :/ Oh wells.
> 
> May this not suck like I think it does. Also; we're getting to darker aspects.  
> If anyone is triggered by non-con, please take reading the next few chapters under caution. If the warning changes, I will let you know.
> 
> Still no beta, unless someone wants the job?

When he'd awoken, it had been to hands traveling over his body and to the reminder that Ju-ken had knocked him down flat. His body had been sore; tender at the impact points, and the touch questing upon his person was highly unwelcome. Arms were over his head - leashed to a raised hook which kept his feet clear of the floor. The feel of lips against his chest made him squirm, and he'd looked down upon the bleached blond hair which was oh-so-familiar. The shock slowly slipped away, though blossoming rage and confusion took its place ever so rapidly when understanding dawned. He was naked; the last vestige of his clothing lay on the floor beneath him in tatters. Cold fear slid like a serpent amongst the flowers of wrath; that familiar head sliding lower on his body as his pulse quickened.

"S-stop." Was hissed out; his voice trembling despite the firmness of the command's conviction. Hyde was replied to with a soft chuckle, then twin flashes of razor sharp pain; fangs sinking in to the side of his abdomen, just under his ribs, while elegant hands held him fast by the hips. The small man suppressed a cry of pain, though just barely. Writhing in place, against hands and mouth, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. The sharpness subsided, and his captor drew away from the marked area. 

"For now." Gackt stared at him, licking blood from his fangs slowly so that Hyde could have a clear view of the action. He'd shuddered, and his captor had chuckled again; stroking his hand gently against the smaller man's cheek. Hyde's side throbbed softly where he'd been bitten, and as if the one standing knew that? Gackt brushed the marred flesh with the very tips of his fingernails; sending shivers through the smaller male he'd trapped. "We have time, little Pet. All the time in the world. You will learn to enjoy it, I promise." Fingers danced along his hips, towards his ass. They spread so palms could plant against the round of his cheeks, caressing before parting them and making him arch in shock. 

"No!" Was cried out, Hyde wriggling violently against the other man while Gackt merely laughed at that fight. As he squirmed and tried to kick away from the other; placing his feet on the solid body in order to gain leverage and push himself from him? The smaller male grew aroused by the seeking fingers as they delved and prodded, caressing gently as they began to move from his posterior to other parts which were fragile towards the call of seduction. 

"You writhe and fight, yet your body is enchanted with the contact. You want it, don't deny it. Give in to me, little one. I can give you everything, you know. Everything and anything you've ever wanted can be yours. Just be a good boy, and accept the moment." As his captor spoke, he'd been stroking his length; the man's hand worked like magic along his cock - coaxing and caressing, pulling forth ecstasy despite the terrible situation. How could his body betray him like this?

"I don't..." Hyde shook his head, gasping for breath and praying the right words would approach his lips rather than just simple yet violently heart-felt refusals. So much was wrong here. Where was Ju-ken, or what had taken his friend's place in his body? Why was he tied up? Why did the other man feel it necessary if he wanted him to accept anything? Was this a nightmare? "No. Stop this, let me go. I don't want you, or anything you can offer - what have you done to Ju-ken? How?"

Another chuckle, the caressing becoming less kind and more about making him obey. A shiver ran through Hyde, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes as pain blossomed and wove through any sense of pleasure. Guilt was torn from him, and he felt himself gasping as the hand moved mercifully from his cock in order to claw down his thigh in a warning. 

"You don't want to know, little Pet. You never want to learn for yourself; be a good boy, like I told you. Don't ask after what isn't offered to you personally. When I want you to know what happened to your good-for-nothing friend, I will tell you." The man licked slowly along the side of Hyde's jaw while he then caressed his inner thigh. As this happened? He spread the small man's legs and wrapped them around himself, giving Hyde's wrists some relief from the way they were bound. Gackt cradled his thighs with his hands, his mouth still paying close attention to his captive's jawline; then, down his neck - where he bit once more - drinking more deeply of the rich bouquet he'd stolen. 

\----

He stood in the house; it was now abandoned, robbed of its most precious treasure. How had he missed the event? How had he not noticed? The scents told the story; wrote the happenings on the wall. Ju-ken had done this. Why had he not been more vigilant in following that one; watching him? He should have, and he knew it. Now, Hyde would be in danger. He would surely discover the truth; what they were. How they lived. The darkness which lived in their hearts and souls. Certainly Gackt would reveal that Kaz was a part of this world, too. That there would be a plan, for wasn't there always where a human was concerned so deeply? To be fed upon, to be turned, to be used - the list was small, but sufficient enough to destroy trust if Hyde survived the experience.

If he survived. 

He had to find where Gackt was nesting; there, he would find the one he had dedicated himself to protecting. The one he'd most certainly failed. Perhaps had gotten killed. 

No. 

There was more to it than that, and Kaz well knew it. Their argument, that first night they'd met Hyde, was enough to ensure that much. Gackt wouldn't kill him, not in that final way. Instead, there would be something planned which would hurt far more. In any case, he had to find them soon, or Hyde would be lost to him either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim reference FTW :D 
> 
> Sorry, couldn't help it. 
> 
> PS:  
> Sorry Gackt fans; he's the bad guy.


End file.
